


Hero

by Victoria_May



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_May/pseuds/Victoria_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has an epiphany and has to share it tonight-Blair just wants to grade his blue books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

## Hero

by Victoria May

Jim and Blair and the concept of the Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions. No profit involved. This was written just for fun.

Not beta read. I'm terrible at endings-feel free to send me ideas on how I could have ended this better.

I wanted to write a fic based on Enrique Iglesias' Hero. This was the end result.

* * *

Hero  
By: Victoria May 

"You're staring at me." Blair looked up from his spot at the dining table. A fortress of blue books littered the table around him, partially obstructing him from Jim's view. He resisted the urge to shimmy his chair over just enough to fully hide him from Jim's piercing blue gaze. 

Jim squirmed uneasily in his spot on the couch. He had given up the pretense of watching the football game awhile ago. "Yeah." 

"Why are you staring at me?" The younger man feigned nonchalance, as he flipped open another blue book and started attacking it with a red pen. 

"I just . . . never mind." Jim tore his eyes away from his roommate, only to find himself boring a hole in the other man's forehead moments later. 

Blair ran his hands nervously through his mop of unruly curls and slouched further down in his chair. "You're starting to creep me out here man." 

"I'm sorry. I can't-I can't help it." Jim jerked off the couch and lurched towards the kitchen. He paused as he reached the refrigerator and turned his body so he could still see his partner. 

Drawing in a silent breath, Blair exhaled, "Look, if you're going to keep staring at me like that, I'm going to have to go in my room." 

"Don't." Jim froze, his body half in the icebox, his hand wrapped around a cold beer. 

"Than quit staring man!" Blair warned, as he began to stack the blue books into piles. 

"Blair . . .." In four long steps, Jim was next to his friend. 

"Jim! What! What is your problem?" Blair could feel sweat break out on his forehead and down the length of his body. He could feel the heat from the sentinel's body, where it pressed against his own. 

Jim slid into the chair next Blair's. "You." 

"Me?" Blair gulped. 

Leaning forward, Jim responded, his hot breath puffing into the grad student's flushed face, "Yeah, you. It's just-you're so fucking unbelievable." 

Blair's face contorted into a mixture of confusion, embarrassment, and finally anger. "Okay, that's it. I don't have time for this tonight Jim. I've got to get these exams graded and posted by seven A.M. You can pick apart my many flaws after that. Just give me some peace tonight. That's all I ask." 

"Blair . . .." Jim reached out and caught his partner's arm as it emphatically swept over the piles of work on the table. 

Grabbing his arm away, Blair turned on the older man and snapped, "What! Is it the sink full of dinner dishes? I said I'd clean up tomorrow when I get back. Was it my wet towel on the bathroom floor? I already apologized for that. I was late, okay? It won't happen again. Is it the fact that I had to bum a ride off you this morning? My car's a piece of crap okay? I admit it. Feel better? Blair Sandburg is admitting his precious Volvo is a piece of crap. You knew I wasn't coming in to the station today-I told you last night. But maybe it is that. Who knows when we're dealing with Jim Ellison, king of anal fixations. So Jim, tell me what do you want?" 

Closing his eyes, Jim took a deep breath and blurted out, "I love you." He kept his eyes firmly closed and waited for something-for his friend to yell or hit him or something. When nothing happened, he repeated, "I said I love you." 

"I heard you," replied a tired voice. 

"And?" Jim slit one eye open and peered at his guide. 

"And I've still got a towering pile of blue books to grade," came the disbelieving voice. 

Jim could feel his heart pounding in his chest. How could he make this man understand that he wasn't joking? That he, James Ellison, really did love Blair Sandburg. Loved his smile, loved his dimples, loved his curls, and even loved his lectures-but most of all loved his amazing, technicolor brain. 

"I mean it," he stated simply. 

"Whatever." Blair got up and began to pull the piles of blue books closer. He leaned over and grabbed his pack off the floor and started to shove the blue books inside. He'd thought he was safe from macho bullshit like this now. That Jim was above giving him crap about his hair, his lifestyle, and his 'pretty boy looks' as he had dubbed them much taunting and many years earlier. Apparently he was wrong. Sighing, he turned towards his room only to be abruptly stopped by a strong grip on his wrist. 

"I'm not fucking with you," Jim pleaded, his breath coming faster-his fear that it was too late growing too strong to control. 

"Sure Jim. Here's my other leg," Blair replied snidely as he pulled his arm away. 

"You died for me." 

The words were quiet, but Blair heard them. He stopped midway on his trek to his room. His head hung down, his curls obscuring his face. "I'm really too tired for this tonight Jim," he whispered. 

Jim slid off the chair and stood next to his friend. His best friend. The man he wanted to be more than his friend. Taking Blair's chin in his hand, he gently lifted his face until the tendrils of hair fell away. He gasped at the raw emotion he saw there. Love and hope and fear and faith all shone forth brightly. 

"You take my breath away Sandburg," Jim murmured as he lowered his face. He pressed his lips against the warm, inviting lips below. He could feel the blood pulsing through the thin skin. The pulse was electric and he swiped over the tender skin with his tongue. 

Blair stood frozen-afraid to move. Afraid that if he did, the moment would be broken. He could feel himself melting under the passionate attentions his friend was lavishing on him. He wanted to open his lips and invite the roving tongue inside. He wanted to feel Jim's strong arms wrap around him and never let him go. Instead, Blair pushed away and fought to catch his breath. 

"Um, Jim, what are you doing?" he finally gasped. 

Looking into Jim's eyes, he saw only love. This was no joke. His friend wasn't having one over on him. This was real. He furrowed his brow in confusion as his friend commented, "You're not laughing." 

"No Jim, I'm trembling." Blair reached out and cupped Jim's cheek. He let his fingers explore the other man's face, trailing over his lips, his chin, and down onto his chest, where he let his hand rest. He could feel the racing beat through the older man's thin tee-shirt. 

Jim grasped the still hand and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on the palm before whispering, "Have I lost my mind?" 

"I hope not." Blair smiled up at his friend and hopefully new lover. 

Jim drew the smaller man into his arms and buried his face in the soft curls. He could imagine holding Blair just like this, with slow, soft music playing in the background. Candles littering the countertop and tables. He closed his eyes and swayed gently. "Blair, would you dance if I asked you to dance?" 

A small contented sigh escaped the younger man. "Only with you Jim, only with you." 

Images of car chases, shootouts, and bad guys raced through his mind. "And will you save my soul?" he gasped as he held his guide tighter. 

"Only if you'll still be my hero buddy," Blair laughed as he squeezed his lover. 

Jim pulled away and began to drag his guide towards the stairs. "Let's go upstairs. I want to hold you in my arms tonight." 

"Um, Jim? My bluebooks . . . !" Blair protested weakly as his voice trailed off into murmurs of love and hushed laughter. 

"I don't cuddle with blue books," Jim's muffled voice echoed through the loft. 

As night fell over Cascade, the two new lovers lay bathed in the soft glow of a full moon as they lay entwined on the bed. 

Wrapping his arm tighter around the smaller man, Jim cuddled Blair closer and vowed he would never let the younger man down. He would be Blair's hero. A wistful sigh and the babble of his sleepy guide finally lulled the sentinel to sleep. 

End 

**HERO**  
(Words by Enrique Iglesias, Paul Barry, and Mark Taylor) 

Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Or wold you run and never look back?  
Would you cry if you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
Would you tremble if I touch your lips? Or would you laugh? Oh, please tell me this Would you die now for the one you love? Oh hold me in your arms tonight  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away  
Would you swear that you'll always be mine Or would you lie? Would you run and hide? Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care. You're here tonight  
I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away 

* * *

End 

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
